A Leap For Grima
by sammyjo3
Summary: quantum leap LOTR crossover
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters (sadly...)- I just like to play with them.   
  
Author's note: I wrote this not only 'cause I think Brad Dourif's sweet,but think Grima needs a chance-if only to save his soul.   
  
A Leap For Grima -by sammyjo3  
  
  
  
The cool blue light slowly faded, along with the sense of rightness.Sam Beckett once again opened his eyes to confusion."Oh, boy-either I've been sick,or it was one hell of a party!"He hurt everywhere,especially his left shoulder.He hadn't felt pain like that since Elk Ridge played-wait a minute.Either something was wrong with his vision,or he was on his knees-Sam groaned."or,"he thought," I've leapt into a child again."He felt suddenly dizzy.The iron grey sky seemed to spin.Just as the ground rushed up to meet him,he felt hands grasp his shoulders and a strained voice yelled in his ear,"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo sir! Can you hear me? It's me, your Sam !" Frodo? Sam? As the darkness claimed him,he caught a quick glimpse of small,furry feet-his."Ohhh, boy,"he whispered, and passed out.  
  
  
  
Stallion's Gate, N.M.-2001  
  
It had been one helluva night.Things with Tina had been going great,Weismann hadn't been on their backs for at least a month, and the cherry on this little sundae was Ziggy's announcement that she may have finally found a way to bring his friend home. Yep, all was right in Al Calavicci's little world.Until he stepped into the Control room. Gooshie, Tina, Dona and Beeks looked at him at the same time-and they looked damn worried."Holy hell,"he thought."What now?" Gooshie nervously cleared his throat."Uh, Admiral? You're not going to beleave this..."  
  
Dr. Verbeena Beeks filled Al in as best she could on the way to the waiting room."He says his name is-yes, I know how this sounds-Frodo Baggins, and he seems to think this is a place called the Blessed Realm.He keeps asking for his friends." Al wished he had a cigar. Passionately."Oooo-kay,so someone's been to too many of those Renny- faire thingies. What'll we do about-" "No," Beeks cut in."We've run all of the standard tests,and a few that weren't. Al, whoever he is,he's as sane as you or I. As she swiped her key card through the lock she said," Al, we've got to be real careful on this one. Whoever we're dealing with, this leap has Ziggy acting damn strange. Just- watch what you say." They entered the room and Al looked down at his sleeping friend. No, not Sam- at Sam's body. This was getting just too damn hard. Each time, he kept expecting Sam to open his eyes and yell 'April Fools' or something. Or that this had all been a bad dream; that they were back at Star Bright, during his drinking days. If only. "Oh, hello," a mellow voice said."Have I been ill again? Gandalf said the poison would never quite leave me. Tell me- how do my friends fare? For my thoughts seem scattered..." He sank back down on the pillow. "how much do you remember- uh- Frodo?" asked Al. "We were on the Road to Hobbiton. Much had gone awry in the Shire and Merry, Pippin, Sam and myself, having parted from Gandalf, were on our way to set things to rights. I began to feel ill. Then I saw a great blue light, and was here." Beeks took Al aside and said quietly, "I'll try to get something concrete from him. It's time you talk with Gooshie and the others." Al left, tossing a "Catch ya later " over his shoulder. He couldn't figure why everyone had such a case of the heebie-jeebies. Just another nut, right? What if he wasn't ? Talk to Gooshie? Screw that. Al furiously jabbed at his handlink. "Ziggy? Center me on Sam, Pronto!" Ziggy's sultry voice came back with the one thing Al most definitely did not want to hear." I am unable to comply, Admiral, as you would know if you had spoken to Gooshie. They are waiting for you in the Control room." Al swore under his breath. How could a computer sound pouty? "Ziggy, why can't you find Sam?" "Twice before Dr. Beckett has leaped beyond the established parameters of the project, and it appears that once again this is the case." 


	2. not in indiana any more

Disclaimer: same as before...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 ...not in Indiana anymore...  
  
Sam had finally lost his mind. One leap to many. After waking a second time on a dirt road surrounded by Hobbits,that was the only explaination. In twenty-four hours he had yet to be contacted by Al. He'd gone a hell of a lot longer without seeing his friend,with no clue what he was supposed to put right, but, to quote Al, "This is just plain nuts." He was living in a damn book- and the Shire resembled a Mafia stronghold. It had been hard enough trying to blend in with his host's life-he'd read the books, who hadn't- but that was a long time ago. Fielding questions from Merry, Pippin, and Sam with a swiss cheesed memory was not fun. But, if he'd gone crazy,what did it matter? So here he was, getting in the face of some jerk twice his size at a place called The Green Dragon."...You little folk are getting a bit uppish- Sharkey's come now, and the Boss'll do what Sharkey says." Sam/ Frodo sighed. Just another schoolyard bully. He wondered if Hobbits knew martial arts. " And what would that be ?"he asked. Sam didn't hear the reply as at that moment he heard a sound he thought he'd never hear again- the sound of the Imaging chamber door opening. "Al !" he yelled, overjoyed. "Al ?" asked Pippin,confused. "Uh, I'll deal with this the only way you seem to understand-" and to Al's surprise, his friend drew a short sword on the creeps. All the Hobbits did. "Go!" Merry said. "If you trouble this village again, you will regret it !" As the men fled, Al said in Sam's ear, " Saaam, we gotta talk- now." Sam nodded, and said to the others,"I need some time alone-no, I'm alright. Things just aren't what I expected." Al rolled his eyes and said, "Hoo-boy, you got that right." Sam shot Al a withering glare and said to the others, "I'll be back soon."  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Sam rounded on Al. "Where the hell have you been? Have I gone crazy" Al shifted his weight, chewed on his Romeo y Julietta and finally looked Sam in the eye. "Uh, no Sam. You're not nuts. And all of this-" the handlink squealed in protest as he waved his free arm-"is quite real. At first we thought Zingy had some sort of electric nervous breakdown, the stuff she came up with- o.k., o.k. The short version. Seems this Tolkien guy really did just translate some old story. Except, well,it's not a story. It all really happened." For a moment, Sam couldn't breathe. Al puffed on his cigar and poked at his handlink. "Here's the good news. Ziggie finally knows why you're here. She says there's a 98.9% chance you're here to save the life of someone named Grima Worm- Wormtongue." 


	3. salvation

A/n : two things- 1, I know the rating's wrong- I'll try to fix it again and two, my computer refuses to spell Ziggie's name correctly, hence the wonky spelling.Sorry.  
  
Chapter 3 Salvation  
  
"Save Wormtongue? Al, are you serious? This guy has betrayed every-"  
  
"Sam, Ziggie came up with a helluva lot on this guy,and it seems he's the one who's been betrayed-from day one." Al, absorbed in the information on his handlink didn't notice Sam's astonished expression. "Guy never caught a break. And here's the weird part. Seems this Grima guy's under some sort of a spell put on him by Sourmann-"  
  
"Saruman," Sam corrected.  
  
"Right. Whatever.If Grima so much as pull a blade on this Saruman nozzle, he's a gonner. So's anyone who tries to take him out.'Nother spell, Ziggie says." Sam folded his arms and said what Al knew he would. "Al. Spells? There's no such thing-" Frantically waving his arms, Al cut him off. "And there's no such thing as time travel, right? Sam, I'm telling you.Ziggie's run the data backwards and forwards . It's been 'Wizards and Witches and Hobbits oh my at the project. Get a grip! If you want to leap out of here, Ziggie says you gotta keep this guy from getting killed!" Sam raised his hands. "Ok, ok. What's she got?"  
  
"A few days from now,after some battle,they'll be a confrontation with Saruman. That's when Grima- ugh, Sam- he slits his throat." Al looked as green as his suit. "When he does, he gets shot full of arrows. What is it with this place?"  
  
*************  
  
The battle for the Shire went much as Sam remembered. And in more than one way, he felt he understood Frodo's weariness. All both of them wanted was to finally go home.   
  
The time finally came as 'Sharkey' was revealed indeed to be the fallen wizard Saruman. After an oily speech about how he had directed Wormtongue to kill the hobbit's Boss, Sam realized what he was dealing with-pure evil. Pure evil, and yet another of it's victims. Seeing the look of pure hatred in Grima's eyes, Sam knew he had to act fast. "You told me to- you made me do it, Grima hissed. Saruman laughed. The bastard was enjoying every moment of his servant's humiliation and pain. "And you will always do what Sharkey tells you to do, won't you, Worm? And Sharkey says, follow !" At that moment Sam saw the flash of a blade in Grima's hand-but before he could reach Saruman, Sam executed a spinning kick and knocked the blade out of Grima's hand and out of reach. Saruman bowed mockingly. "Oh, thank you, good master hobbit for spairing my worthless life! Come, I said, like a good little worm." The smile slid from Saruman's face when he realized three hobbit bows and one sword were trained on him. "No," said Sam. "This ends here. The war's over, and you've lost. The shadow has been driven away. Go with it- while you still can. Grima stays." Before Saruman could react, Merry said quietly, "Do as Frodo commands- my fingers tire."  
  
In a state of shock, Saruman left the Shire to find his doom- alone.  
  
Grima slowly rose from the road, looking at 'Frodo' uncomprehendingly. "Why-" he began. Words failed him. Sam remembered a line from the book, and it was a good one. "Grima, I know of no evil you have done to me. You can have rest and food here, until you are stronger,then can go on your way if you wish." Gratitude and finally understanding filled Grima's eyes. For the first time in his wretched life, someone had done him a kindness. As tears slid down his cheeks, he whispered, "Thank you."  
  
And Sam Beckett leaped.  
  
The end. 


End file.
